


Cookies at 2 AM

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Romance, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Lyra and Blue are waiting for a batch of cookies to finish baking.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cookies at 2 AM

The smell of warm, gooey cookies filled her shared home with Blue in Viridian City as Lyra sat herself in front of the oven, impatiently staring into the little window and counting down the fifteen minutes until they were completely baked.

It was hard to stay away from them, she thought. The smell was just teasing her, _taunting_ her, as if saying that the delicious cookies are in progress, but she could not touch them just yet.

Blue, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of his oolong tea, a specialty blend of his sister’s, fought the urge to chuckle as he watched his girlfriend, seated comfortably on the floor with a Snowrunt snuggle blanket wrapped around her lithe body and a silly grin on her face.

Oh, how he _adored_ that girl. Every little thing about her. From her desire to crack jokes only to see people laugh, to the way small things, like baking, would render her utterly happy. That one person eased his entitled and angry demeanour to a pleasant and accommodating hum.

Articuno’s holy tail, the crazy things people do when they are _actually_ happy!

The young man had fallen for her all those years ago, when she came stumbling through his gym doors, demanding to know where that moron Red was, and, while the hell of a wild ride, he never regretted a moment of it. She captured his attention as much now as she did all those years ago.

He watched, content as ever, while she eyed the timer above the stove.

“Come sit with me.” Lyra reached out to him, giving him a soft smile that he knew he could not say no to even when he _really_ wanted to.

The master trainer sighed and placed his mug down on the counter. He walked over in slow steps to the front of the oven and leaned down, sitting on the cold floor and scooting as close to she as he could.

His heart did a little flip as she lifted her arm and wrapped her blanket around him. He could smell her floral scent on the damn thing she bought on a trip to Snowpoint and now refused to sleep without. He could also feel the heat radiating off of her body, keeping the cold away better than the irradiation from the oven.

He really did love it.

“It smells nice in here.” The younger trainer commented, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He nodded softly before leaning his head against hers, lifting his hand and placing it atop her knee. “It does. I’d bet they’ll taste better than they smell.”

“Well, of course they will!” She scoffed, poking him in the side and causing him to jump slightly at the ticklish sensation. “Cookies _always_ taste better than they smell. Besides, smelling them doesn’t put them in my belly.”

Blue could not fight the amused laughter that bubbled within his ribcage, and the vibrations from his body caused Lyra to let out her own laughing fit. He found her laughter infectious, unique in its own adorable way, so her laughter only egged him on to laugh harder.

The two of them were just sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and staring at an oven, giggling away while the clock on the wall flashed 2:34 AM.

“Do you think we’ll have any left for tomorrow’s breakfast?” Blue found himself asking after a few moments of silence, the comfortable air in the room not previously needing to be broken by conversation.

“Nope.” The girl replied rather quickly, lifting her head off of his shoulder and giving him a toothy grin. “I’ll eat them all while we go watch TV in bed.”

Blue had recently introduced Lyra to a Unovan service of something called streaming videos, that is, watching movies over the Y-Comm, which she had to admit, she _really_ liked. It was hard to go to sleep without watching a few episodes of a stupid Kalosian show that she loved, and Blue loathed.

Alas, he was a whipped man and so the two of them had recently began a new season of the series and would usually stay up late binging it, under the provision that she provides the snacks.

That is how the two of them ended up in the kitchen floor at this hour of the morning, at this season of the year, with the smell of chocolate cookies wafting through the quiet house and the low rumble of her stomach signalling her impatience.

_Beep!_

Blue stumbled over as Lyra jumped up, picking a pair of oven mittens up off of the counter and opening the oven. He was eye-level with the blast of heat that emerged, causing him to grimace and stand up hastily, waving his hands in front of his face.

“Oh, the smell of joy!” She grinned, eyeing the cookies as she lifted the tray out of the oven and placing it atop the stove.

The smell was now ten times stronger that they were out on open air and even Blue could not fight the hungry grumble in his stomach.

He came up behind Lyra, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “They don’t smell as good as you, though.”

He grinned to himself as a blush rose on her cheeks, the corners of her lips curving up. She always became rather flustered at his compliments, which only served as one of the many reasons he loved showering she with them any chance he could get. The way that her cheeks and ears turned pink as the shy smile grew on her face, it was one of Blue’s favourite things.

“Oh, such a smooth talker, Blue!” The younger trainer giggled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, his still wrapped comfortably around her waist.

She could feel the heat coming off of him, surrounding her flushed body comfortably and making the dingy tile floor feel less freezing against her bare feet.

“You know it.” He smirked, leaning forwards and pressing a light kiss against her nose. “There is no one else I’d want to make cookies with at 2 AM.”

The girl nodded her head. “Same here.”

It was true, there was absolutely no one else Lyra would rather have to do this life thing with. Blue was it for her, and no one else would ever come close. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were familiar and warm, but they did not fail to make sparks fly in her midsection no matter how many times they kissed. The feeling of kissing him was intoxicating, enough so she nearly forgot about the baked goods sitting on a tray behind her.

Blue, however, could not care less about the cookies at this point. He was utterly lost in her _touch_ , in her _kiss_ , in her _smell_. He did not want to stop and there was nothing in the world that could change his mind.

“They’re going to get cold!” Lyra complained as she pulled away from him slightly, mumbling against his lips.

“I’m afraid I don’t care.” He replied, wanting to pull her closer and continue kissing her until the sun came up and brightened the dim kitchen. 

Lyra giggled, lowering her hands down from his neck to his waist, poking him in the sides and causing him to jump back. He screeched slightly at the ticklish sensation, pulling his lips away from hers and glaring she down.

“Well…” He brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. “That’s not fair.”

She raised an eyebrow, winking at him, before turning around to face the cookies. “They’re going to get cold!”

Without waiting for him to retaliate, she picked up a cookie off of the tray, the softness and heat of it causing it to crumble slightly in her hand before she shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

The Johto champion, despite her training prowess, had no sense of time and temperature, and so had been utterly _wrong_ about them getting cold. One could state that because the second that the cookie hit her tongue, it felt like it was on fire. The chocolate was scalding and her tongue felt fuzzy immediately.

She let out a small cough and opened her mouth, breathing heavily and motioning for some cold milk left on the sink.

“I’m going to guess by your expression that they’re _not_ cold?” Blue smirked, placing one of his hands on his hips and using the other to pass his girlfriend the beverage.

Lyra shot him a glare, eating the cookie with her mouth open to cool it down. “I have made a terrible mistake.”

He nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “Karma for the tickling.”

She continued awkwardly chewing her cookie, glaring him down with narrowed eyes. His smirk never faltered, however, and the second that she swallowed her burning cookie, he lunged forwards with his arms out and his hands went straight to her sides.

She let out a loud yelp at the feeling, the ground beneath her feet disappearing as he lifted her up, wrapped her in his arms, and tickled her like there was no tomorrow. His laughter was bouncing off of the small kitchen walls as she began kicking and pushing him, hoping to get some sort of relief from the ticklish torture.

“Blue! Stop!” She gasped for breath through her laughter and shouting, hoping that their neighbours to the left would not hate them too much for causing such a ruckus at this unholy hour.

Her laughter echoed through the spacious kitchen as she struggled to breathe properly.

“Stop!” The girl demanded again, wheezing.

“Fine, fine.” Blue sighed teasingly, placing her down on the ground and standing above her.

Lyra finally touched the floor with her feet and let out a sigh of relief, the ghosting feeling of his hands on her waist making a shiver run down her spine. Blue had always loved tickling her every chance he could get, but she, on the other hand, enjoyed it a little less.

She looked up at him, his eyes bright and his smile practically radiant, and so could not even pretend to be mad at him with that expression on his features, rare it had been when they first met, and now increasingly more common.

He resembled a giddy child that had just received the exact gift he wanted on Christmas morning. For some cruel reason, tickling his girlfriend had been the gift he had longed for.

“Tickling should be a form of torture, you know?” Lyra pulled down the hem of her shirt from where it had ridden up moments before. “I’d spill all of my deepest darkest secrets.”

His eyebrow cocked up and a glint of playfulness was evident in his eyes. “Oh, deepest darkest secrets, you say?”

Immediately regretting how close she was standing to him, she dodged his hands and took off towards the living room, Blue’s loud footsteps letting the trainer know he was chasing after her.

He was a rather quick runner, this Lyra knew, but luckily, he was in a playful mood and therefore was letting her outrun him as she darted down the hallway to their shared bedroom, continuously avoiding his grabby hands and the mischief in his eyes.

Unfortunately for her, the cookies had now long been forgotten.


End file.
